Lazos de sangre
by Wiz323
Summary: [TRADUCCION] Harry es un vampiro, Lily fue una maga oscura, James fue un bastardo y Lucius roba en la oficina de Voldemort... Y Snape no quiere revelar la verdad!


Lazos de sangre.  
  
Por Naya Snake  
  
DISCLAIMER: Incluso si te dijera que poseo a HP no me creerías – y tendrías razón.  
  
N.T: Este fanfic se sitúa después del cuarto libro debido a que Sirius está vivo y tal, pero por lo demás se puede situar, si uno quiere, después del quinto Recordad que este fic es una TRADUCCIÓN. Y aviso a las fans de James que se abstengan a leer este fanfic.  
  
N.A.: POR FAVOR lee: esta historia esta marcada como Snape & Harry pero Draco tendrá un rol importante, también. La amistad entre Severus- Lily será importante. Planeo muchas conversas serias, se forman relaciones pero también hay acción y mucha angustia. Así que: cosas extrañas le están empezando a suceder a Harry y Snape es el único que puede adivinar que está pasando. Salvó a Lily y Harry una vez y... ¿Le perdonará Harry eso? ¿Aceptará quien es en realidad? (¡no es lo que estáis pensando!) ¿Aprenderán él y su nueva "familia" a vivir con sus nuevas habilidades? El problema es que a veces los enemigos se vuelven amigos pero también los amigos en enemigos. Que dirán Ron y Hermione? ¿Aceptarán al nuevo Harry? Sin mencionar a los imbéciles del ministerio...  
  
RETORNOS Y VISIONES  
  
Palabras en # # son telepatía.  
  
En este capítulo aparecerán POVs de 3 personas. Espero que adivines de quien son ;-)  
  
Privet Drive, 2 de Julio, 1995, por la mañana  
  
Menos mal que mi querida familia me ha dejado solo durante un rato. Volverán pronto pero un poco de libertad es mejor que nada. Me han dejado una MONTAÑA de ropa para planchar – pero al menos nadie me está mirando como si esperaran que finalmente volara por los aires la casa. De repente, alguien golpea la ventana. Es un pájaro con un paquete pero no es una lechuza – ¡es una gigante águila negra! ¡¿Quien usa estas bestias para enviar correo?! Abro la ventana y la dejo entrar. El pájaro deja caer su carga y se marcha. Es magnífica, realmente. Impresionante. Levanto el paquete – pesa mucho así que no es extraño que hayan enviado ese pájaro- una lechuza sería demasiado débil. ¿Pero, porque no dos lechuzas? Subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación y abro el paquete. Para mi gran sorpresa, contiene botellas con pociones, envueltas cuidadosamente en telas para que no se rompan y un sobre. Reconozco una de las pociones- es una poción para dormir sin soñar pero no conozco las otras. Abro la carta – oh, sí, esa familiar, pulcra letra que conozco tan bien. ¡¿Que quiere de mí?!  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
De acuerdo con las ordenes del Profesor Dumbledore te envío estas pociones que tal vez te serán útiles. La verde es la poción para dormir sin soñar; deberías saber como funciona. NO hagas sobredosis – doblar la dosis no incrementa los efectos de la poción. La incolora es un tranquilizante. La última es poción para el dolor fuerte; es capaz de bloquear la maldición Cruciatus y quitar todos sus efectos secundarios.  
  
Así que sabe acerca de mis pesadillas. Es extraño que no parezca contento por eso.  
  
No excedas la dosis en ninguna de ellas. Si se te acaban, envíame una lechuza. Si alguna no funciona adecuadamente, infórmame; te enviaré otra. Tu conexión con el Señor tenebroso es un vínculo muy raro, se sabe muy poco acerca ese tipo de magia, de manera que algunas pociones pueden funcionar mal. Estas pociones no causan efectos secundarios normalmente así que si te das cuenta de algún síntoma extraño, infórmame.  
  
Destruye esta carta.  
  
Esta noche voy a volver al Lord (señor, amo), así que te aconsejo tomar la poción para dormir y una dosis doble de la poción para el dolor debido a que espero su prueba de lealtad.  
  
Si tienes algún problema con tus parientes Muggle, informa al Profesor Dumbledore o a mí. Estas en la edad en que las fuertes emociones negativas pueden causar explosiones de magia incontrolada.  
  
S.S.  
  
PS. Te envío un Cristal de la Esperanza que perteneció a tu madre. Es de gran ayuda en tiempos oscuros.  
  
Así que esa águila pertenece a Snape! Encaja con el; el mismo parece un gran rapaz. Escondo las pociones debajo de la tabla suelta; los Dursleys no estarían contentos, viendo medicinas "anormales". Miro al cristal que me ha enviado: es una piedra transparente, incolora en una corriente cuerda de cuero. La estrujo en mi mano y literalmente siento la calor que emana de el. Snape escribió que pertenecía a mi madre... ¿La conocía entonces? Seguro, iba a la escuela con ella pero el iba a Slytherin y ella a Gryffindor y la amistad entre estas casas es una rareza. En la otra mano, si él tenia algo que le perteneciera, debían haber sido íntimos. El y mi madre, ¿amigos? No puedo creerlo. ¿Tal vez el la ayudó como espía de Dumbledore y ella le mandó un regalo? Lo encuentro extraño, también. Decido enviarle una carta a Sirius, preguntándole si sabe algo acerca de su posible relación. Quiero saber si a ella le podía gustar el.  
  
Mansión oscura 2 de Julio, 1995; 10 30 pm  
  
Me aparezco cerca de la infame mansión oscura. Mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza pero mi cara permanece totalmente inexpresiva. Huelo el frío, húmedo aire- la noche es preciosa... No lo será dentro de poco. Poseo mis agudos sentidos de nuevo y es una maravillosa sensación. Años atrás un hechizo fue puesto en mí, embotándolos hasta un nivel "normal"; tenía que probar que era inofensivo. ¡Inofensivo! ¡No tienes que poseer sentidos agudos para ser un monstruo! Aún así, puedo entender al consejo – después de todo, era un mortífago. Además, Era un Príncipe Oscuro y un Alfa. Tenían sus razones para no creerme. Ahora, cuando el hechizo se ha agotado finalmente, el mundo es hermoso y está lleno de color de nuevo, incluso aquí. Las flores, las hojas y la hierba tienen su agradable aroma de nuevo; el mundo de los sonidos está lleno de pisadas sordas, alas batiendo y las voces silenciosas de los árboles de nuevo; la noche me revela sus secretos como hacia antes del hechizo. Aún así, esta noche no será hermosa. Este verano tan solo traerá dolor, odio y mentiras. Déjalo continuar. Era mi elección, después de todo. Lo que tenga que venir, vendrá. Observo la oscura silueta antes de que el Señor tenebroso se de cuenta de mi presencia. Si supiera como matarlo... Mis manos se aprietan y se abren- No, no debo mostrar ninguna emoción. ¡Callaos, estúpidas voces en mi cabeza! No hay escapatoria. Me enfrentaré a su cólera. No estoy preocupado por el dolor, estoy acostumado. No es mi primera vez, o la última, probablemente. Siempre he sido el saco de arena de alguien. Para mi tía, para el Señor Oscuro y para los aurores. Sobreviviré, es condenadamente difícil matar a un Alfa. Lo que me asusta es su prueba de lealtad. Nunca me he unido a sus matanzas; le dije que había estudiado demasiado las Artes Oscuras para malgastar mis maldiciones en indefensos, estúpidos Muggles. Dije que quería presas más difíciles. No se porque toleró una respuesta tan insolente pero solo rió y me envió a cazar aurores. Brunhilde, la Princesa Oscura, hizo lo mismo. No, no éramos nobles. Utilizábamos maldiciones torturadoras y matábamos sin compasión. Sencillamente, éramos demasiado orgullosos para hacer cosas fáciles. Queríamos retos.  
  
Así que me obligará a usar maldiciones contra un Muggle, probablemente. Un niño Muggle, tal vez... Solo el pensamiento me hace sentir nauseabundo. OK, usé muchas maldiciones atroces pero nunca me lo pasé bien como otros hicieron. Las usé solo cuando el me lo ordenaba y nunca reía. Nunca maté sin su orden, también. ¡Y dicen que soy un monstruo! Tal vez he visto demasiada muerte desde mi infancia y fui maldecido y vencido demasiadas veces para divertirme mirando esta matanza. O tal vez no hay suficiente humano en mí y demasiada "bestia" para disfrutar esa crueldad. Me llamaban "animal" a veces y me enfadaba pero tal vez era un cumplido: los animales matan para vivir, no viven para matar – No como el HUMANO al que me he de enfrentar. Aquí está. Sus ojos escarlata me miran con odio. Me arrodillo...  
  
La visión  
  
¿Que está haciendo este hombre? Realmente ha vuelto a Voldemort! No, voy a ver esto otra vez... ¿Porque? ¿Que he hecho? Dios, este arrogante Snape, arrodillado delante de este loco, su largo pelo negro rozando las botas de Voldemort... Los Mortífagos son orgullosos y arrogantes – ¿porque aceptan ser tratados como esclavos? ¿Porque lo hizo Snape, hace años? ¿Que le prometió Voldemort que le daría?  
  
"Serpiente" – silba el Señor tenebroso. "Por fin has vuelto". Esperaba que maldijera a su sirviente, pero ni siquiera sacó su varita. "Mi resbaladizo Príncipe Oscuro." Su voz es tranquila y suave pero hay algo en ella que hace que te congela hasta la medula. Tengo que ver esto pero se que no estoy ahí; es solo una visión, no puede herirme pero no se como Snape se las apaña para ser tan inexpresivo. "Bien, bien, bien" – continua Voldemort – "Siempre has sido el mejor Slytherin de todos ellos, Serpiente. Agente doble... Sirviéndome pero vendiendo alguna información a Dumbledore, solo si se necesitaba. Mi escurridiza bestia, mi Serpiente. ¿Y que ha pasado? El estúpido Dumbledore respondió por ti, de hecho; te dio trabajo; confía en ti. Mi Príncipe Oscuro se las apañó para salir de los problemas- Y esta es la ÚNICA" – pone énfasis en esa palabra- "razón por la que aún estás vivo." Snape está aún arrodillado y no se atreve a mirar a esos ojos escarlatas. Solo puedo ver que sus manos están cerradas can mucha fuerza. "Así que Serpiente" – Voldemort se le acerca – "si pruebas tu lealtad, tal vez olvide" – sonríe maliciosamente – "tu atrevimiento. Serás mi espía en la escuela; también les dirás a Dumbledore historias que prepararé para él. Y, por supuesto, pociones. ¿Está claro, mi Serpiente?"  
  
"Sí, Amo." La voz de Snape es tranquila y sin emociones.  
  
"Pero esta vez no toleraré tus trucos."  
  
"Sí, Amo."  
  
"Es una lástima que no te pueda enviar a los ataques... Eres mi Príncipe Oscuro. Mi perro de guerra, así que qué lástima..." ¡¿DE QUE está hablando?! ¿Que significa? "Seria demasiado arriesgado. Dumbledore se daría cuenta y quiero que confíe en ti. Pero cuando nos deshagamos de él, te soltaré, mi bestia." ¿Así que Snape era su asesino? Debo avisar a Dumbledore. No me fío de SNAPE. ¿Tal vez trabajó por Dumbledore solo para asegurar su propia seguridad si Voldemort caía? El último parece pensar así.  
  
Descendemos a las infames mazmorras. Bien, parece que ya ha preparado una víctima para mí. Su maldita prueba de lealtad. Si estas listo... si estas preparado... No, no lo estoy. Se que un espía vale como un centenar de luchadores; me doy cuenta que es mejor que no hacer nada – aun así, cada uno de mis nervios está gritando en protesta. No he maldecido a nadie a menos que me lo ordenaran y siempre he odiado estos espectáculos sangrientos. Solo me pregunto quien... Demonios. No es un niño. No es un Muggle. Igor. Igor Karkaroff. Esta vez no te meterás en problemas.  
  
De manera que "la prueba de lealtad" es así. Karkaroff está gritando como un animal y pidiendo compasión; Snape ya le ha lanzado mas o menos una docena de maldiciones diferentes; no tenia idea que hubiera tantas, solo conocía el Cruciatus... Me despierto de repente. Era solo una visión. Afortunadamente, obedecí el aviso de Snape y me tomé las pociones por la noche. Al menos no sentí nada. Aún así, esta visión fue terrible, menos mal que tengo su tranquilizante. Tomo un profundo sorbo. Es amarga y quema en mi garganta pero ayuda. Me siento calmado y la paz se desliza por mis venas, aumentada por el Cristal de la Esperanza. Está brillando en la oscuridad y su dulce luz es muy cálida. Me tomo otro sorbo del tranquilizante, bendiciendo el arte de preparar pociones. "Puedo enseñaros como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria..." El prepotente murciélago no estaba desvariando. Oh, dios... ¿Es realmente un espía? Si lo es, lo compadezco. Tiene que obedecer a ese monstruo, Voldemort. Por otro lado, es un Príncipe Oscuro. ¿Que significa? Parece que estaba en una posición elevada en la organización de los Mortífagos. Así que tal vez está mintiendo a Dumbledore? Estaba lanzando esas maldiciones con tanta facilidad – pero, al contrario de Voldemort, no estaba riendo...  
  
Mi pijama esta empapado por mi sudor. Me levanto para cambiarlo. Es extraño que tío Vernon no haya interrumpido en mi habitación aún – esos significa que no estaba gritando. Bendigo estas pociones una vez mas- me habría golpeado por levantarlos. Como si quisiera eso.  
  
"Avada Kedavra" El final, por fin. Igor era un bastardo, pero incluso... Vamos, el hacia este tipo de cosas a los otros y se divertía – ¡¿porque me tendría que dar lástima?! Atravesado por su propia espada, estúpido bobo.  
  
El sol ya se ha alzado; debo haber pasado unas cuantas horas en esas mazmorras. Creí que era toda la eternidad. Se unas pocas docenas de maldiciones y tuve que usarlas todas diversas veces. Voy a irme ahora a Hogwarts y voy a beber un vaso de vodka. No, la botella entera. Tanto como pueda, hasta quedarme sin sentido. ¿Suficiente, Loco Oscuro? No, puedo verlo en tus ojos escarlatas. Se que pasará a continuación; se porque nos estas invocando a todos. Luc me ha dicho que nos estas castigando a todos, uno por uno. No me asombro – esos cobardes ni siquiera intentaron ayudarlo cuando estaba en problemas y ahora está descargando su ira en ellos. Estoy en problemas, como en siete infiernos; Madam Pomfrey estará ocupada conmigo. Este bastardo sabe que soy un Alpha y siempre ha sido más brutal conmigo que con los otros. Soy medio-animal, después de todo. OK, nos curamos mas rápido que los humanos y podemos sobrevivir a daños mas graves que ellos. Pero puedo sentir el dolor como otros Mortífagos! Cree que puedo mantener mi boca cerrada durante un Cruciatus o un Tormento tan solo porque soy un Alfa. Tonterías. No hay diferencia entre nosotros y los humanos en eso. Tan solo tengo mucha experiencia...  
  
Se están apareciendo. Nott, Avery con su mujer, unos pocos tipos que no conozco, probablemente los nuevos. Pettigrew! ¡Así que esa historia con una rata era realmente cierta! Los Malfoys, tres de ellos. ¡¿TRES?! ¡¡¡NO!!!  
  
Nos ha invocado de nuevo. Luc y Narcissa están nerviosos – ¿porque en medio de la noche? ¡Son las cinco! Tengo que venir con ellos me guste o no. El profesor Snape me ha estado avisando que seria como esto – escuchar a órdenes, castigos crueles, dolor... Oh no. Otro espectáculo. El siguiente "resbaladizo" Mortífago en ser castigado. Me hace venir nauseas, ya sabes, especialmente desde el día en que mis sentidos se agudizaron de repente. Sencillamente me levante hace una semana mas o menos y eran diferentes. Odio el ruido; no puedo soportar esos gritos... El olor de la sangre es tan fuerte que me ahoga. ¿Quien es, demonios, que nos invoca a todos a estas horas tan insólitas? Ha de ser realmente culpable. Aquí está. Puedo ver su cara. No. Debe ser una pesadilla. No el. No Snape. No nuestro El Diablo. Nosotros, los Slytherins, le decimos así, ya sabes. Sabía que era un Mortífago; debería haber pensado que llegaría su turno. Ya he visto algunos castigos y la gente estaba aterrada cuando el esta tan tranquilo. Entra al centro del circulo negro y se para ahí, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. Nos está mirando y sus ojos están inexpresivos. Sin miedo, sin ira, nada, como si estuvieras mirando al lago de Hogwarts por la noche- no puedes ver lo que está escondido bajo la superficie. El Señor Oscuro anuncia el numero de maldiciones y un silencioso murmuro corre a través del circulo pero El Diablo ni tan solo parpadea. El mismísimo Señor Oscuro dirigirá el espectáculo. No. Tiene que ser una pesadilla. Snape me mira. No puedo aguantar esta mirada fija y sin emociones suya.  
  
Dolor.  
  
Triple Tormento.  
  
Está demente. Me volverá loco. Soy un Alfa... ¡Mis nervios son como los humanos! No trataría a un Mortifago humano así.  
  
Pero soy un animal.  
  
Los animales sienten dolor, también, sabes.  
  
Desearía ser un humano – me desmayaría mas rápido, probablemente.  
  
Duele... Ni tan siquiera intento no gritar.  
  
Oh, dios, un corto descanso. Muchos nuevos reclutas. Reconozco algunos de ellos; les dejaré saber a los Aurores. La vieja banda. También... Fue estúpido de dejar que el espectáculo fuera durante el día; mis sensibles ojos reconocen muchos de mis compañeros; después de todo, incluso en una completa oscuridad distinguiría los timbres de sus voces. Otros tres lanzan la maldición juntos. ¡¿Esta realmente loco?!  
  
DRACO. No. No mi dragón. Prometí a Atena cuando se estaba muriendo que lo protegería y he fallado. Atena sabia que traicionaría a Voldemort y pensó que hice lo correcto y ahora he permitido a este chico unirse a este loco. Las manos de Draco están temblando ligeramente. ¡¡¡Tú, mocoso sin cerebro, lanza ese condenado Cruciatus!!! ¡¿Quieres unirte a mi, estúpido?! Él grita la palabra.  
  
Dolor.  
  
Dolor.  
  
Dolor.  
  
Una niebla púrpura me envuelve. El fuego devora mi carne. Déjalo acabar.  
  
Animal.  
  
Bestia.  
  
Incluso para el, que es realmente un monstruo.  
  
¡Draco, no llores, idiota! Menos mal que tienes puesta tu mascara de manera que tal vez no se dan cuenta. No llores. Otro turno, otra maldición triple. El infame Rompe Huesos, rompiendo tus huesos y entonces volviéndolos a hacer crecer.  
  
No puedo respirar.  
  
Estoy cayendo.  
  
Odio el Lord, odio los Mortífagos, Odio la Marca ardiendo en mi carne. Odio a mis padres por venderme a el. De acuerdo, tenían sus razones. Sirvieron a poderosos Magos Oscuros durante toda su vida y sabían que podían dejarme huérfano en cualquier momento. Eran perros de guerra y su muerte es normalmente repentina e inesperada así que me encontraron el mago más poderoso con el que podía cooperar. Hicieron lo mejor; es solo mi culpa el que me volviera un traidor. Era el Príncipe Oscuro, como un VIP entre los Mortífagos; fue mi puñetera decisión el traicionar a Voldemort. Mis padres no podrían haberlo sabido. Pero aun los odio. Me odio a mi mismo. ¡Odio el mundo entero!  
  
Una fractura otra vez. Cálmate, Sev. Tienes suficientes lecciones de artes marciales para saber como luchar contra el dolor. Fácil, el no quiere matarte, después de todo. Cálmate, si no quieres mostrar tu real rostro de Alfa a todos los Mortífagos. Seria inteligente mantener este tipo de cosas en secreto. Nosotros poseemos tres formas – la humana; la real, la Alfa; y la animal - de manera que todos somos Animagos. Voldemort estaría mas bien enfadado si les mostrara que tipo de Animago soy. La primera vez que me transformé casi mato a dos Aurores y el Profesor Dumbledore tuvo que lanzarles un Obliviate. Si matase a la mitad de los Mortífagos en mi transformación, Voldemort de mataría. Es casi inmortal así que ninguna de mis formas serian capaces de hacerle daño, desafortunadamente. Ups, está llamando con señas a otro... McNair. No será una maldición, posiblemente.  
  
Va a matar a Snape?! No puedo mirar. Las lágrimas están rodando por mi cara incontroladamente. Menos mal que tengo la mascara. Lo odio. Odio a Voldemort. Esta hiriendo al único humano que le gusto, que me quiere. No le gusto a ningún Slytherin; todos quieren a mi dinero. Si hubiera nacido pobre, nadie me prestaría atención nunca mas, lo se. Los profesores normalmente tienen prejuicios a mi casa, muchos piensan que somos malvados. Incluso he oído a Flitwick decir que todos los chicos que van a Slytherin deberían ser expulsados. Tonterías. Hay muchos Slytherin que no son Oscuros. Había también magos Oscuros entre los santos Gryffindors, como ese Pettigrew, que vendió a sus mejores amigos. Yo no vendería a El Diablo, ni por un Monte Everest de oro. Siempre se ha preocupado por mí; al principio creía que lo hacía porque soy un Malfoy pero mas tarde me di cuenta que cuida de todos los Slytherin, ricos o pobres. Siempre ha tenido tiempo para nosotros; he pasado incontables horas en su laboratorio, hablando de todo. Estaba en silencio la mayoría del tiempo, dejándome hablar. Lo he estado observando durante su trabajo y esta es la razón por la cual he decidido estudiar pociones. Ha estado de acuerdo en darme lecciones extra y me ha enseñado muchas cosas de las cuales no tenía ni idea. Fue estúpido decirle a Luc que quería se un Maestro de Pociones. Ese bastardo se volvió loco y me pego hasta dejarme amoratado. No, normalmente no es ofensivo – solo a veces tiene ataques de furia. Es mejor evitarlo entonces. Quiere una mejor carrera para mí que esa. Mejor. Un asesino, probablemente. Lo odio. Odio a Luc, ese bastardo que se esta riendo ahora. Siempre le he odiado. OK, me da dinero y siempre he tenido todo lo que el dinero puede comprar pero el nunca me ha querido. Es frío como un iceberg. Pensaba que se preocupaba por mí al menos si no me quería pero ya no estar ciego nunca más. Es un canalla sin corazón que solo se quiere a si mismo. Odio su risa. Odio el cacareo loco de Voldemort. Odio a Narcissa. Odio a todos. Odio la Marca en mi brazo. Me odio a mi mismo. El Diablo no me perdonará. Lo he torturado. Ese McNair y su cuchillo... Corta el brazo de Snape hasta su hueso y rasga la herida con sus manos. No puedo mirarlo. ¡No puedo! Quiero escapar. El olor de sangre me vuelve loco. Los gritos de Snape están sonando en mi cabeza. Los abucheos de los Mortífagos me ensordecen. El Diablo me mira a los ojos de repente, ordenándome que me calme. Tiene razón, no puedo ayudarle. Su sangre está chorreando, manchando las mangas de McNair. No. El contacto de McNair está machando la piel de Snape. Otro corte. Ni siquiera parpadea. ¡¿Como puede soportar eso?! McNair rasga su carne pero el tan solo jadea. No puedo mirar a toda esa sangre. Mataría a McNair si pudiera.  
  
#Ya está muerto. # Esas palabras no fueron habladas. Las he escuchado en mi cabeza pero se quien las dijo. El Diablo. No lo entiendo. # ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé durante nuestra lección privada? La sangre de los Alfa es un potente veneno. No verá el atardecer. # ¿Es un Alfa? ¡Demonios, así que hemos escogido un apodo apropiado! Por cierto, ¿porque me esta diciendo esto? Un Alfa. Cielos. ¿Realmente se ve como en los libros cuando se transforma?  
  
#Lo siento, Profesor. No quería...# Intento contactar con el pero en vano. No puedo más a esto pero Voldemort no parece parar. Esta desvariando acerca de deslealtad... ¡Esta loco! Lo odio. Odio la Marca Oscura. Me odio a mi mismo.  
  
#Soy realmente un traidor. Lo odio. Ya ves quien es realmente. No es grande como muchos creen, es tan solo un monstruo sediento de sangre. Todo lo que quiere es más muerte, más destrucción y más maldad. Lo odio: Llama a todo esta matanza "Artes Oscuras". ¡¿Que artes?! Es solo un gran carnicero...# Otra conexión me golpea como un mazo. Es un traidor. Se ha atrevido a oponerse a Voldemort y esta soportando este infierno por engañarlo...  
  
Otras maldiciones y golpes. Crabbe, bobo sin cerebro, tus manos están rojas con mi sangre, idiota. La venganza es dulce...  
  
Dolor.  
  
Canta para ti mismo. No te concentres en el dolor.  
  
Suerte, soberana del mundo Cambiando como la luna Creciendo, menguando Poniendo la vida al revés  
  
¿Realmente cree que estoy hecho de acero?  
  
Más dolor.  
  
Esta demente. Me transformaré pronto, no puedo controlarme más. Maldición.  
  
Niebla púrpura.  
  
Olas de un mar escarlata.  
  
Infierno. El noveno anillo del infierno  
  
¡Canta!  
  
Somos la corriente Somos el reflujo Somos los tejedores Somos la red  
  
Somos los acantilados Somos las olas Somos los maestros Somos los esclavos  
  
Somos el día Somos la noche Somos la batalla Somos la huida  
  
Sí, a veces tu destino esta en tus manos, a veces justo lo contrario. Menos mal que soy un Invocador y me ayuda un poco. La Anciana Guapeza estaría orgullosa de mí. Es la mejor Invocadora del mundo.  
  
De repente una música estalla en mi cabeza. Carmen de la Esperanza, la famosa Canción de la Esperanza, cantada en español – una Invocadora debe haber construido una conexión conmigo. ¿Quien? ¿Como? Puedo ver a la chica cantando – es una adolescente pero su canción llena mi cerebro, impidiendo que el dolor entre. ¿Quien es ella? ¿Joanne? No, ella no era una Invocadora pero la chica se le parece. Debo estar viendo cosas.  
  
El rostro de Joanne.  
  
La piel oscura de Joanne.  
  
Jo, mi amor. No se a quien quería mas – Nemi o ella. No importa, las dos están muertas.  
  
Muertos. Todos mis amigos están muertos.  
  
Joanne, asesinada por Voldemort. Sacrificó su vida por su familia, que la odiaba.  
  
Rowen. Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Ro, la mejor de nosotros cinco.  
  
Lily, que murió por proteger el hijo de un hombre que la habría rechazado si supiera acerca de su pasado. Que era tan celoso y se atrevió a insultarla.  
  
Némesis. Solo el demonio sabe que paso a mi Vidente. No he visto en años.  
  
Ojos de una cantante, azules, como los del padre de Joanne.  
  
Otra maldición.  
  
Ojos azules, azules e insondables como el lago de Hogwarts en un día soleado. Sus ropas negras, ondeando en el viento.  
  
Otra patada.  
  
Su pelo negro, liso y largo hasta la cintura. No, el pelo de Jo era rizado. Veo cosas.  
  
Veo cosas.  
  
Veo cosas.  
  
Dolor, pero apagado con su canción. Puedo oír la Canción de la Esperanza, cantada por alguien que se parece a Jo. Ella no tenia hermanas. Debe ser una coincidencia. Una ilusión. Aun así, ella esta cantando y el dolor se ha atenuado. ¡¿Tengo que creer que Guapeza creó una conexión con una adolescente?! ¿Porque? ¿Que soy para ella?  
  
Otra maldición. No acabará nunca Voldemort?! ¡Draco, mocoso, no intentes nada estúpido!  
  
Calor. Calor radiando a través de mi cuerpo. ¿Que? ¡¿Primero una Invocadora y después un Curador?! Es un talento muy raro. Tan solo había una en Inglaterra – Atena Malfoy ¡pero esta muerta! Tengo alucinaciones, No, realmente es la ayuda de un Curador. ¡¿Quien es?! Sabia que Atena podía pasar su talento a otra persona si quería y que le pregunté si lo había hecho. Ella dijo que de hecho ya lo había hecho – a alguien que lo usara bien. Parece que tenía razón. La mayoría de los Videntes reales no pertenecen a nuestros parientes; no soy uno pero poseo una intuición que me ayuda mucho. He tenido visiones a veces, también. Tal vez Atena vio algo... alguien que lo usara bien.  
  
¿Quien?  
  
Un Curador.  
  
Un Invocador.  
  
Canción de la Esperanza.   
  
Calor.  
  
Por fin acaba. Dios, ¿tengo que Desaparecerme ahora? Mis compañeros lo hacen, uno por uno. Vislumbré la pálida cara de Draco antes de que se vaya. Pobre chico. Odio a Luc. Los niños no deberían convertirse en Mortífagos, ¡por Dios! Venga, Severus, el Director estará muy preocupado. ¿Cuantas horas llevo aquí? Al menos doce. Necesito descansar pero finalmente me las apaño para Desaparecerme.  
  
(Fin de todos los POVs en este capítulo)   
  
Ecuador, 3 de Julio 6 am. Hora inglesa (así que 2 de Julio 10 pm Hora del Ecuador)  
  
"¡CARMEN! ¿CARMENCITA!" Guapeza intenta despertar a la chica que grita. "Carmen, ¿que ha pasado? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" Carmen es una chica extraña – solo tiene 17 pero ya es una gran Invocadora. Se dice que Guapeza es la mejor del mundo pero su nieta la superara pronto. Bien. Carmen Esperanza no es su nieta real – es la hija de un familiar lejano de Guapeza. La mujer trajo el bebé a Guapeza y le preguntó si podía cuidar de la niña. Guapeza estuvo de acuerdo en criar a Carmen hasta el final de la guerra pero su madre nunca regresó. Guapeza sabe la razón – Voldemort... Ha sido informada sobre el padre de Carmen pero nunca preguntó quien era y el tipo nunca vino. Tal vez también fue asesinado por ese loco. Así que Guapeza ha criado a Carmen, enviándola a la mejor escuela de magua de Sur América – y descubrió que la chica es la mejor Invocadora que ha conocido nunca.  
  
La chica la mira con unos ojos llenos de increíble terror y sobresalto.   
  
"Lo están hiriendo." – Susurra – "Lo están hiriendo."  
  
"¿A quien? ¡Carmen!" La chica ha saltado de la cama y está bajando las escaleras (honestamente hablando las saltó y aterrizó en el suelo.) Se envuelve con su capa por encima de sus hombros y entra precipitadamente en la jungla. "¡Carmen!" Guapeza la sigue pero la chica es mucho más rápida. Esta corriendo a través de la oscuridad, del denso bosque, sin hacer ruido. Algo sorprende a la vieja Invocadora – ¡la jungla es oscura incluso durante el día y ahora es de noche! ¿Como puede correr sin tropezar? Guapeza llama a su perro pero el animal no puede encontrar el rastro. Extraño... De repente las piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a encajar. La Cabeza de la Casa de Carmen ha escrito a Guapeza que la chica tiende a dejar el dormitorio por la noche y penetrar en la Jungla Prohibida; Carmen ha sido siempre muy rápida y ágil – es la capitana de Quidditch... Y muchos otros detalles. ¿Porque Guapeza no lo había adivinado antes?  
  
Camina a través de la jungla, jurando bajo su aliento. Carmen ha corrido probablemente al mejor lugar que un Invocador puede usar para encantamientos; de hecho allí está ella, en la cima de una escarpada roca, cantando la Canción de la Esperanza. Es obvio para Guapeza que su nieta ha hecho una conexión con alguien y ahora esta apoyando a esa persona. ¿Quien puede ser? ¿Quien ha conseguido pedir ayuda desde una distancia tan larga?  
  
La luna aparece desde detrás de las nubes y arroja su pálida luz en la chica. Tiene una apariencia extraña – su madre era una mulata y su padre debía haber sido blanco. Ella ha heredado sus ojos azules de su abuelo; son grandes y llenos de una extraña belleza- son insondables y pueden atravesarte como dos dagas. Su pelo es tan negro que brilla con un color azul marino, como las plumas de los cuervos pero no es ondulado, como el de su madre, sino liso y lustroso. Su voz pura sube de volumen, resonando en el bosque. Cielos, esta chica es un genio. Si fuera una Muggle, La Scala y Metropolitan serian su reino. Guapeza mira fijamente a su silueta, preguntándose quien puede haberle pedido ayuda. Estas cosas acostuman a pasar normalmente entre amigos y familiares. De repente se da cuenta. Enseñó hace años a un hombre y años después a su hijo. El anterior era bueno; el segundo más que eso. Todo encaja. Él puede ser. El tiene que ser. Pero eso quiere decir... Guapeza decide enviar una carta con su loro en seguida, antes de que Carmen cause un auténtico problema. Menos mal que no ha pasado antes.  
  
Surrey, Casa de Arabella Figg 3 de Julio 7 am.  
  
Arabella Figg fuerza algo de poción dentro de la boca de Harry. El chico tuvo un ataque pero por suerte Severus le ha enviado las pociones adecuadas.  
  
"Harry" – susurra. "¿Que ha pasado?" El chico la mira fijamente con sus ojos llenos de horror.  
  
"Snape" – susurra. "Voldemort." Aún está temblando.  
  
"¿Que?" Harry le explica la pesadilla que tuvo la pasada noche y que tomó las pociones que le permitían dormirse de nuevo. Parece que su efecto se ha agotado y el chico hizo una conexión con Quien-tu-sabes otra vez. Mrs. Figg le da otra dosis. Menos mal que las pociones pueden parar la visión. Menos mal que los Dursleys se han ido muy temprano y no presenciaron esto. "El lo esperaba." – dice la vieja bruja, ayudando a Harry a levantarse.  
  
"¿Como puede Voldemort ser tan cruel con sus propios sirvientes? ¡¿Llamó al Profesor Snape una bestia y que es él?! He tenido antes otras pesadillas pero nunca había tratado a un Mortífago así" Maldiciones triples y todo..." Arabella asiente. Ella sabe la razón. "¿Porque lo llamo Príncipe Oscuro? ¿Perro de guerra?"  
  
"Los padres de Severus también eran llamados perros de guerra, Harry. Es un nombre que los luchadores magos usan para ellos mismos, ya sabes, me refiero a esos que sirven a cualquiera que paga por sus incursiones."  
  
"¿Eran mercenarios?"  
  
"Sí, y también lo eran los padres de sus padres."  
  
"No sabia que los magos tenían soldados profesionales. ¿Y el Príncipe Oscuro?" Arabella suspira.  
  
"Te lo diré pero no lo compartas con nadie, por favor. Antes de la primera guerra, Quien-tu-sabes había escogido cuatro niños, dos chicos y dos chicas y los marcó con la Marca Oscura cuando eran muy pequeños. Esos niños habían estado instruidos en las Artes Oscuras desde una edad muy temprana. Cinco es un número mágico muy poderoso, lo puedes encontrar en cada libro de Aritmancia. El y sus cuatro mejores sirvientes, sus Jinetes del Apocalipsis."  
  
"¿Y el Profesor Snape es uno de ellos?"  
  
"Exacto. Fue marcado cuando tenia cinco años."  
  
"¿Perdona?"  
  
"¿Extraño, no? Los otros no eran mucho más mayores. Eran realmente brillantes y talentosos magos; hizo una buena elección de hecho y fueron poderosos y peligrosos. Imagínatelo – tus propios padres aceptan que serás marcado y permiten a un hombre así enseñarte las Artes Oscuras."  
  
"Pensaba que era desafortunado porque mis padres están muertos pero ahora estoy contento por no tener ESOS. Vendieron a sus hijos a Voldemort!"  
  
"Hicieron lo mejor en su opinión, probablemente." - suspira Mrs.Figg. "Eran Magos Oscuros; ellos querían que su hijo fuera uno poderoso, también."  
  
Ahora es TU turno de dejar un review! 


End file.
